Little Lizzie's All Grown Up
by Phoebe Dynamite
Summary: Lizzie McGuire is leaving her tropical island home for blast from the past: a 15-year reunion at Hillridge High! What has everyone been up to? FINALLY COMPLETE!!!
1. What Happened to our Friend Lizzie

Chapter One: What Happened to our Friend Lizzie  
  
Elizabeth took off her tiara and put it on the passenger seat as she drove down the long island road. The jungle was on one side; the blue ocean on the other. Her heart thumped as she slightly turned the wheel. She pushed a strand of her newly dyed brown hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear, five golden hoops through it. A picture of her little boy Chandler sat in a silver picture frame on the dashboard.  
  
An old scratched up sign was in sight: AIRPORT, FIVE MILES.  
  
Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat. She was finally going home, back to California. She hadn't been there since she graduated college. The last time she had seen her brother was at her wedding. He was studying in Europe with his girlfriend Lane. The last time she had seen her parents was at the birth of her baby boy. She couldn't believe she was going home.  
  
You see, Elizabeth had grown up simple little Lizzie McGuire. She had fallen in love with her best friend David in high school. They had dated all through high school and college, and then he proposed. It was their wedding day when Lizzie took off. She bought a plane ticket to a little island in the South Pacific called Tambori and left for a long vacation. Why did she do it? Why did she leave the man of her dreams at the altar? She never thought she'd be one of those runaway brides. But she was.  
  
Anyway, when she got to Tambori, she met this gorgeous Tambori native named Jeu. They dated for seven months before Lizzie even called her mom to let her know where her daughter was.and that Jeu had proposed. But you see, Jeu had left out one SMALL detail: he was the prince of the island.  
  
So now, Lizzie was the princess of Tambori. She had never left the island until now. Hillridge High School was throwing a 15-year reunion for Lizzie's class. She hadn't seen David since the "wedding", or her other best friend Miranda. She was going to be her Maid of Honor. All Lizzie knew about her was that she was had become the richest woman in America thanks to her hair dye empire, "Chic Tweak."  
  
Elizabeth turned into the private airport drive, sniffing the scent of the wild tropical plants. She got out of her blue Mercedes Benz and shut the door. She went around to the trunk, got out her luggage, and waved to a man over in the distance.  
  
It was Sherj, the pilot. "Hello Princess Elizabeth!" he called out.  
  
She waved back as casually as she could while her heart raced through her chest. "Hi Sherj! How are you?"  
  
She approached him slowly, trying to smile.  
  
"Oh Princess," he said knowingly when they were a few feet apart. "You are nervous about going back to school, no? Is Sherj wrong?" He winked at her.  
  
"I'm fine Sherj," Lizzie said back, handing him her bags. "Really, I am. I'm just, you know, jumbled."  
  
Sherj nodded with a smile and began walking to the small jet by the runway. "Follow me."  
  
Elizabeth did as she was told. But her mind was not on Sherj right now and his smarts about her. She was thinking about her life and what had went wrong. Why did she leave David at the altar? Why hadn't she kept in touch with Miranda? Why was her marriage to Jeu falling apart? Why wasn't she as happy to see her now one-year-old son every morning like she used to?  
  
What was wrong with little Lizzie McGuire?  
  
  
  
Hey! What's up? Thanks for reading my story! I'll keep writing. I hope you R&R!!!  
  
Goddess4LiFe  
  
P.S.- There is no such thing as Tambori I made it up. Hee Hee! 


	2. The McGuire Family Makes Room

Chapter Two: The McGuire Family Makes Room  
  
Jo paced back and forth through her foyer, biting her recital red nails. The television set in her basement was blaring while her husband Sam and son Kyle and shouted like crazy. A large photograph of her grandson Chandler Desz hung beside the front door. He was the most gorgeous baby ever. She hadn't seen him since he was born and she missed him terribly.  
  
She suddenly heard a car pulling in the driveway. Her heart soared. "Sam!" she shouted. "She's here!"  
  
The doorbell rang. Jo jumped almost out of her shoes and ran to the door. She opened it happily. There stood a beautiful young woman with tan skin and deep blue eyes. Her brown hair was pulled into a long braid that ran a little ways down her back. She smiled softly.  
  
"LIZZIE!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
The two embraced. Jo felt tears run down her cheek as she patted her daughter's back. She hadn't seen her in almost two years. They pulled away slowly.  
  
"Hi mom," Lizzie said, sticking her hands in her pockets. She smiled even wider, showing her extremely white teeth. "How are you?"  
  
Jo could only nod as she held back tears. She heard the pounding of people running up stairs. That and the pounding of her heart.  
  
"Honey!" Her husband appeared behind her.  
  
"Hi dad!" Lizzie shouted, reaching out to give him a hug. Jo watched them and wiped away a tear that got away. She felt a light tug on her shirt suddenly. She looked down at 11-year-old Kyle. His eyes sparkled like little diamonds. Jo's heart just kept on warming up.  
  
She and her husband had adopted Kyle from Kenya when he was a baby. Her biological son Matt, Lizzie's younger brother, was just starting out at Harvard at the time. They all loved Kyle; he was like having Matt's best friend Lanny around again. They were a lot alike.  
  
"Hi Princess Lizzie," Kyle said to his sister quietly but heartfelt. Lizzie smiled and bent down. "Hey kiddo. Gimme a squeeze." Kyle jumped into her arms and they swung around. When Lizzie put him down, she pulled a silver tiara out of her purse and put it on his head. "I missed you Prince Kyle Smile."  
  
Jo sighed happily as her son giggled and grabbed Lizzie's hand.  
  
"Where's the baby?" Sam asked his daughter, rubbing his wife's shoulder.  
  
Lizzie stood up, face growing gray. She turned slowly towards her dad. "He's with Jeu and Combari."  
  
Jo's heart suddenly dropped. "Oh, honey! You promised you'd bring him! We miss him!"  
  
Lizzie made a regretfully face. "I know, mom, I know. But Combari insisted she'd look after him. He's a really big handful, believe me."  
  
"Oh," replied Jo sadly, trying to hide her disappointment. She looked down and headed towards the kitchen. "How is he?"  
  
Lizzie followed her mother. "He's great. He said his first word yesterday!"  
  
Jo turned to her and smiled. "What was it, mamma?"  
  
Lizzie laughed and answered, "No. Actually, it was 'ocean.' It was so cute! Combari got it on tape."  
  
Jo cleared her throat and headed for the pantry. "And Jeu wasn't there?"  
  
Lizzie looked down and quietly replied, "Umm, no. He was on the other side of the island dealing with a crisis."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Combari was Jeu's mother, queen of Tambori. It took her a while to take to Lizzie, but they had gotten closer since Chandler was born. Jeu wasn't around at home a lot, but she was. They had become good friends.  
  
Suddenly, the phone rang. Jo ran to answer it. "Hello? Oh hey there! Long time, no see! How are you?"  
  
Lizzie smiled. She envisioned her teenaged self, standing where she was now, waiting for a phone call from Miranda or David. She began to miss those days. She even missed the days when she was a child and waited for Kate Sanders to call when they were friends.  
  
"Yea, she's here." Jo suddenly handed the phone to her daughter. "It's for you."  
  
Lizzie took the phone and made a face. "For me?"  
  
Jo glared back. "It's Gordo." 


	3. The Girl Gordo Almost Married

Chapter Three: The Girl Gordo Almost Married  
  
David stood on his balcony, clutching his cordless phone to his ear. For some reason, he longed to hear her voice. The voice of the woman of his dreams. Lizzie McGuire.  
  
"H-H-Hello? David?"  
  
David suddenly jumped at the sound of her soft voice. "Elizabeth! Hi! How are you?" It came all out in a jumble.  
  
"I'm good," she said back, seeming really nervous. "How are you? What have you been up to?"  
  
David could only smile. Suddenly, he wasn't David Gordon, owner of Vision Tech Inc., designing his own video cameras. He was good old Gordo, the reliable, smart, same Gordo, the one who had fallen in love with Elizabeth Brooke McGuire, Lizzie McGuire.  
  
He finally spoke up. "I'm fine, thanks." He paused for a moment, looking around. "So, your mom told me you were coming home. I ran into her at the Digital Bean the other day."  
  
"The Digital Bean? Why would you be there?"  
  
David walked back into his house and shut the screen door. "I was getting some shots of kids for some ads."  
  
Elizabeth tried to raise her voice on the other end. "Are you a director?"  
  
"Nope," David replied. "I have my own company. We design video cameras."  
  
A few blocks away, Elizabeth paced her kitchen, just like she used to, listening to David talk about his company. She was glad he wasn't bringing up their "wedding."  
  
"I heard all about you," David said, his voice drifting in her pierced ear. "How's life as a queen like?"  
  
Elizabeth began to laugh. "I'm not a queen yet. Not until Jeu's dad passes on." She stopped a second. "I have a son, you know."  
  
Suddenly, David's heart dropped. A vision of seventh grade hit his head hard. A project had been assigned were he and Elizabeth had to be a married couple. She was a lawyer and he was a garbage man. He hadn't minded it that much, actually. He never said that of course.  
  
"Hello? Earth to Gordo!"  
  
Elizabeth laughed then, noticing what she had just said. David chuckled along with her. It felt good to be doing that again.  
  
"Sorry," Elizabeth giggled, walking into the foyer and up the stairs. "Habit, I guess."  
  
David didn't mind. "It's fine. I like when someone remembers I was Gordo, Lizzie." They both laughed.  
  
Elizabeth pushed open the door to her old bedroom. When she saw the inside, her mouth dropped open. Nothing had changed about it. It was that it had never been changed that scared her a little. The walls were white with pictures and posters all over. The bed was pink and purple; the sofa was even cleaner than the last time she had seen it. Her old sound-soother sat on top of her television. The purple stain on the carpet from where Matt had spilled grape soda when he had to sleep a week in her room was still there, too.  
  
"Are you still there Elizabeth?" David's voice came into play.  
  
"Uh, yea," she said, still looking around. Then she smiled. "But please, call me Lizzie." 


	4. The Cool Couple from Lizzie's Past

Chapter Four: The Cool Couple from Lizzie's Past  
  
Elizabeth walked through the mall, purse dangling at her side. After her phone conversation with David, her head was spinning from memories and heartbreak. As she walked by Blue Seed, the record store that was called Noise Candy when she was younger, her eyes blurred. A poster of her at fourteen-years-old was in the window. It was her and Isabella. They were singing partners then. That's when Lizzie McGuire was a popstar. She and Isabella had been together for eleven years, then they both decided that they were done with fame. Elizabeth smiled. She remembered being in Rome, looking at the fireworks shooting from the Spanish Steps, and kissing the man of her dreams for the first time. It was a magical moment.  
  
"Well, Well, Well. Look who it is. It's Lizzie McGuire."  
  
Elizabeth looked up. Coming out of Blue Seed was Kate Craft, formerly known as Kate Sanders. Her blonde hair was cut short; she was wearing a blue blouse and white skirt. Two identical toddler girls hung from both of her arms, in pink spring dresses and white sandals. She was sneering at Elizabeth, pursing her red lips together.  
  
"Hello Kate," Elizabeth spat back crossing her arms across her chest.  
  
Kate couldn't hold it in anymore. She burst out laughing and ran to hug Elizabeth. They embraced and began giggling like crazy. When Kate pulled away, Elizabeth looked down at the little girls at her sides. They were so adorable. "And who are these little fairies?" she asked Kate, rubbing one of their heads.  
  
"Lucy," Kate answered, pointing to they one Elizabeth was playing with, "and Erin."  
  
"Awww," said Lizzie. "They're so CUTE!!!" She straightened up and looked at Kate. She remembered when they had started getting along again. It was in Rome, when Kate started acting like a normal, friendly person and Ethan Craft fell in love with her.  
  
"What have you been up to?" Kate asked, resisting Lucy's pull on her arm.  
  
Elizabeth looked at the poster of her and Isabella in Blue Seed and smiled. "I've been just fine. I miss Isabella though."  
  
Kate looked at the poster, too, and smiled even wider. Then she looked back at her old friend. "So I heard about Jeu. Is he like Gordo's twin or something?" She squeezed little Erin's hand.  
  
Elizabeth looked down, embarrassed.  
  
Kate became embarrassed, too. Then suddenly, she felt a tape on her shoulder. She turned around and there was the most beautiful man she had ever seen.  
  
"Hi baby," said Ethan, giving Kate a kiss on the cheek.  
  
Elizabeth looked up. Ethan Craft. There he was. She remembered how much she had crushed on him. She had had it BAD. Now look at him, she thought. He's married to Kate Sanders. But then she looked into his eyes that were staring into Kate's, and she saw that they didn't look blank for once. They were full of love.for Kate.  
  
"Daddy!" Lucy and Erin shouted, running to hug Ethan. He bent down and kissed them. "Hey girlies!" Elizabeth smiled. The last time she had heard Ethan say "Hey girlies!" was at the Senior year pep rally. At least he had changed his view on women.  
  
He stood up and picked something up off the ground. Elizabeth tilted her head to see what it was. It was a baby carrier. And inside was a sleeping little newborn boy.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Kate cooed, taking the carrier.  
  
"Who's that gorgeous guy?" Elizabeth leaned over and scratched the baby's chin. He squirmed.  
  
"This is Scott," Ethan said merrily, rubbing his son's head.  
  
Elizabeth laughed. "He has beautiful hair just like his daddy."  
  
Ethan looked up. His eyes popped clear out of his head. "LIZZIE?!?!"  
  
Elizabeth smiled. "Hey Ethan."  
  
"Hey Lizzie."  
  
Elizabeth turned around. Coming out of Blue Seed was Miranda Sanchez.  
  
  
  
Hey people!!! I just wanna say thx 4 all the reviews keep um comin!!! I hope u like this chapter sry I haven't updated in a while but I will I will finish this story!!! (lol)  
  
Anyway, I jus saw the lizzie McGuire movie so im adding in her experience in here the movie was SO CUTE!!! But I wished gordo and lizzie would have REALLY kissed I hope they get together tell me wat ya think, k?  
  
Keep it Heavenly, (* Goddess4LiFe 


	5. The Queen of Hair Dye Meets the Princess...

Chapter 5: Queen of Hair Dye Meets Princess of Paradise  
  
Elizabeth's mouth dropped to the ground. "Miranda?! Is that YOU?"  
  
Miranda Sanchez walked slowly out of Blue Seed towards Elizabeth, Kate, and Ethan. She looked like a totally different person. Her hair was brown, orange, and green and she had a tattoo that said WRONG ROAD on her bare right shoulder. They were a band she had liked for all eternity. Through her Blue Seed bag, Elizabeth could see their greatest hits CD that they had just released.  
  
Miranda was just three feet away from her now. "Hey McGuire, long time, no see." She stopped her blue flip-flopped foot just inches away from Elizabeth's. "How's life as Princess Elizabeth of Tambora?"  
  
"It's TamBORI," Elizabeth corrected, making a face at her old best friend.  
  
It was strange. David, whom she had ran from on their wedding day, was acting all "nice" to her, and so was her sworn enemy Kate Sanders Craft, but MIRANDA SANCHEZ was being a total derk.  
  
"Whatever," said Miranda, looking down. Then suddenly, her head shot back up and she glared at Elizabeth. "You talk to Gordo yet? Or are you saving your crying for the reunion tomorrow night?"  
  
Elizabeth could feel her cheeks becoming red hot. Miranda and her never fought too often. She remembered when they practically shred each other to death during a dance project with Mr. Digg in the eighth grade. Elizabeth laughed at the memory.  
  
Miranda caught her. "Something funny Lizzie?" Her dark brown eyes pierced through her like a knife.  
  
Elizabeth became hot again. But before she could answer, Kate jumped to her rescue.  
  
"Hey Miranda!!! What's UP girlfriend?" She put on a cornball smile.  
  
But Miranda didn't fall for it. She just ignored her and looked back at her former friend. "You know how much David's missed you McGuire? You know who much he still LOVES YOU?"  
  
Suddenly, Elizabeth ran. Just like in the old days. She pushed past Miranda and ran for the escalator. She could feel hot tears brimming in eyes. Why did Miranda say that? It couldn't have been true. David still couldn't have loved her after what she had done to him.  
  
When Elizabeth, reached the mall entrance, a thought suddenly rocked her mind.  
  
LIZZIE, YOU ROCK. DON'T EVER CHANGE. AND ONLY, I REALLY MEAN IT.  
  
Elizabeth started crying hysterically. She fell to the floor and sprayed tears all over. People were staring at her and shaking their heads, but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was cry. She just wanted to ball her eyes out. Was there something wrong with that?  
  
Then another thought flooded into her head.  
  
LIZZIE, I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING. WILL YOU MARRY ME?  
  
Elizabeth only cried harder. Soon she was lying in a puddle of tears. She remembered that day like it was yesterday.  
  
~* Flashback to July 8, 2012, Elizabeth's 23rd Birthday *~  
  
Lizzie stood on the balcony, looking down at Paris from the top of the Eiffel Tower. They night was so magical. A breeze blew past her, blowing a strand of her light blonde hair across her face. She was wearing a salmon-colored satin dress. It was her birthday. And she was spending it in the City of Love with the person she loved most in the world.  
  
Gordo suddenly was at her side. His hand was on her's. She smiled and her heart melted away.  
  
"Lizzie," he said softly, turning to face her. "I have something to tell you."  
  
Lizzie laughed. "Happy Birthday, maybe?"  
  
Gordo laughed. "That," he looked deep into her eyes, "and this." He bent down on one knee before her. She gasped.  
  
"Lizzie, I love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"  
  
~* *~  
  
  
  
Hey everyone!!! I hope you liked this chapter. I had fun writing it. Keep da reviews kummin!  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	6. Gordo Needs to Know

Chapter Six: Gordo Needs to Know  
  
David woke up suddenly. He had had that nightmare again. The one where he was going to marry Lizzie McGuire but she runs away. Forever. But it wasn't a nightmare.  
  
It was real.  
  
He got out of bed slowly and went to the window. The sun was rising over the far away mountains. When it set tonight, he knew, he would be at the reunion, face-to-face with Lizzie for the first time in ten years.  
  
He walked over to his radio. When he turned it on, a song from his teenage years met his ears:  
  
"You told me you loved me. Then why did you leave me all alone?"  
  
David fell on his bed. "I know how you feel Justin." He turned over on his side and stared wistfully at a photograph of Elizabeth on his bedside table. "I know exactly how you feel."  
  
The doorbell rang suddenly. Jo went to answer it. Standing in front of her when she opened it was David. He looked at her with sad, brown eyes.  
  
"Hi David," she said. "Is there something I can do for you?"  
  
David looked down. He didn't want Mrs. McGuire to see him cry. He knew he was about cry. He never cried. He had only cried one other time in his life.  
  
When Lizzie left him.  
  
He finally spoke up. "Is Lizzie here?"  
  
Jo frowned sympathetically. "I'm sorry David. She took off early this morning. Needed to do some soul-searching before the big reunion tonight. Are you going?"  
  
David sighed. "Only if Lizzie goes." He stared up at Jo. "Will you tell her that for me?"  
  
Jo nodded. She felt like screaming out to this kid, "LIZZIE SHOULD HAVE MARRIED YOU!!!" But instead she wiped away a tear. "Okay David."  
  
He tilted his head at Jo then slowly backed out of the doorway. When Jo shut the door, he ran to his car, a thought popping into his head. He knew where he could find Lizzie.  
  
Elizabeth entered the Digital Bean, feeling slightly uncomfortable. I mean, she was 33-years-old. People her age didn't go in the Digital Bean. Well, not anymore at least.  
  
Music blasted through the dark room. Crowds of kids were all over the place. Elizabeth took a deep breath. Two girls and a guy, no younger than 14, sat at the counter, drinking strawberry smoothies. They looked EXACTLY like the young Lizzie, Gordo, and Miranda. Elizabeth shuddered at the thought of the three of them together again.  
  
"Can I help you?" A waitress approached Elizabeth politely, black hair clinging to her face with sweat. She carried a tray full of ice cream.  
  
Elizabeth smiled as best she could. "Umm, actually no. Thanks anyway." She turned to leave. Why had she gone there in the first place?  
  
"Wait!" the waitress called after her.  
  
Elizabeth turned. The girl ran up to her and cocked her head like she had just remembered something important.  
  
"I recognize you," said the waitress. "You're Lizzie McGuire, aren't you?"  
  
Elizabeth blushed. The waitress had said that loud enough. "Yea," she whispered back. "I am."  
  
She pulled a piece of paper out of her pocket. The first thing Elizabeth thought was, 'Oh great. She wants an autograph.' But the waitress just handed her the paper and said, "A David Gordon came in here a little while ago. He said he knew you would be here and to give you this."  
  
"Thanks," Elizabeth said, looking down at the floor.  
  
"Don't mention it," and with that, the waitress headed for the Look-a-Likes at the counter.  
  
Elizabeth headed out the door, head hanging low. When she was out in the California sunshine, she opened up the note reluctantly. What she read made her gasp:  
  
LIZZIE, THERE'S SOMETHING I NEED TO KNOW: DO YOU STILL HAVE FEELINGS FOR ME? GORDO  
  
  
  
Heyy!! Sry this chapters so short. I update like every five seconds cuz I have the most PERFECT ending 4 this story.  
  
Anyway, I totally I agree with you dance-krazy. I feel the exact same way.  
  
Keep those reviews coming!  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	7. The Reunion Has Finally Come

Chapter Seven: The Reunion Has Finally Come  
  
Elizabeth looked at herself in her full-length mirror. She looked like normal old Lizzie McGuire. She had washed the brown color out of her hair. She liked it blonde better. She only had one silver hoop in each ear. She was wearing a salmon-colored satin dress. A tear slid down her cheek. It was the same dress she had worn the night Gordo had proposed to her.  
  
There was a knock on her door. Elizabeth turned. "Come in."  
  
Jo poked her head in the door. She smiled. "Wow. You look great!" She entered the room. "You'll make everyone jealous."  
  
Elizabeth giggled. "Thanks mom." She hugged Jo and felt more tears slid down her face.  
  
Jo let her go. Then she noticed her daughter was crying. Concern crossed over her face. "Honey? Are you okay?"  
  
Elizabeth began walking out the door. "I'm fine mom," she mumbled, almost tripping over her own feet. "Really, I'm terrific."  
  
Jo watched her daughter leave. She knew what was on her mind, just like good moms always do.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ronnie opened the limo door and let his wife out. She smiled at him, hiding her true nervous feelings about tonight. She was wearing a blue and silver Betsy Johnson dress that matched her hair that was pulled into a wacky bun on the top of her hair.  
  
Someone tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around. It was David.  
  
"Hey Mrs. Jacobs," he said in a laugh. "Do you mind if I followed you into the gym?"  
  
She smiled. "Of course I don't," Miranda answered.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Elizabeth walked slowly through the gym doors, heart racing at the speed of light. She felt so insecure, so self-conscious, just like Lizzie McGuire 19 years ago.  
  
"Hello Miss McGuire," a familiar shouted.  
  
Elizabeth turned her head. Mr. Digg was smiling at her from a greeting table a few feet away. He was wearing a Hawaiian t-shirt and surfer shorts. His smile was incredibly dazzling.  
  
Elizabeth approached him, feeling a little better.  
  
"How are you?" he asked, handing her her name sticker. His smile only got bigger.  
  
Elizabeth put the name sticker on her dress and answered, "I'm okay. How are you?"  
  
Mr. Digg raised his glass of punch in her direction. "I've been better; been worse, too. I wasn't sure who was going to show up here tonight?" He pointed to the crowd of familiar faces. "The Crafts are here, Kate and Ethan and their kids, and the Tudgemans, Larry and Andie."  
  
Elizabeth's jaw dropped. She followed Mr. Digg's finger to the recognizable face of Larry Tudgeman, standing beside Elizabeth's old copycat, Andie.  
  
"Larry Tudgeman married Andie?" she shouted a little too loud. But she didn't care. She really couldn't believe it.  
  
"Hey Mr. Digg! It's been a while, hasn't it?"  
  
Elizabeth didn't need to turn around. She recognized that voice. It was a gorgeous, flowing voice that had once told Elizabeth he loved her. It was Gordo.  
  
"Hey Mr. Gordon," Mr. Digg said, shaking David's hand. "I was just talking to Miss McGui-."  
  
Suddenly, Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. She had ducked behind the refreshment table. Her eyes followed David's moments. She saw him frown. He looked really upset. And then she began to cry again. She missed Gordo- -a lot.  
  
  
  
hey guys!!! Thx 4 all the encouraging reviews!!! I really appreciate it.  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	8. The Wait is Over

Chapter Eight: The Wait is Over  
  
David had been sitting around for a long time, at least an hour. Occasionally, somebody from high school and junior high days would stop and talk to him, but he was in a pretty crummy mood, so they didn't stick around too long.  
  
He still hadn't seen Lizzie yet tonight. This gym wasn't that big. Did she leave already? Did he miss his chance? He suddenly started to panic.  
  
"David."  
  
David jumped at the sound of the most beautiful voice he had ever heard coming from behind him.  
  
He turned slowly, trying to savor this moment. When his gaze finally met hers, his heart stopped. It was Lizzie McGuire, the most beautiful creature he had ever seen. Her pale blonde hair blew across her face in the light breeze. She was wearing the same dress she had worn the night he had proposed. Suddenly, it was hard for David to breathe.  
  
"David, I need to talk to you about us," she said.  
  
He looked into her eyes. He felt liked he had died on gone to heaven. He wanted to lean over and kiss her BADLY but he resisted. It was hard, though.  
  
Then he realized what she had said. "Us?" he replied weakly, trying to draw his eyes away from hers.  
  
Elizabeth moved slowly towards him. She couldn't help looking into his eyes either. She tried to be serious about this, but she couldn't help feeling something inside of her. Something inside of her lit up again for the first time in ten years. God, she missed him. She still loved him. But how? She was married with a son. She couldn't love another man all of the sudden? But maybe she never STOPPED loving him.  
  
Suddenly, he kissed her. At first she resisted, almost pulled away. Then she kissed him right back. God, she missed him. And he missed her, too. For both of them, this kiss right now was like living for the first time in ten years. They were revived, saved from their death.  
  
Then Elizabeth remembered Jeu. He was her husband. Wait a minute. He wasn't anymore. No one knew it, but Elizabeth had gotten her marriage annulled months ago. She had been living in condo by herself since then. So Elizabeth let David kiss her. When they finally pulled apart, she whispered in his ear, "I'm not married anymore."  
  
Suddenly, David's heart leapt out of his chest. Something made him do this. He got down on his knee before her. Her heart stopped at the sight of this.  
  
"Lizzie," he said, eyes staring deep into hers, "I STILL love you more than anything. Will you marry me?"  
  
  
  
Hey guys! Sorry bout this new short chapter. I heard a horrible rumor: they cancelled Lizzie McGuire!!! AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!  
  
I am only writing two more chapters. But they'll be worth it. Trust me.  
  
Keep it Heavenly,  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	9. The Way Things are Supposed to Be

Chapter Nine: The Way Things are Supposed to Be  
  
Elizabeth sat down in a chair, David in the chair beside her. He was holding her hand. He was so happy.  
  
Elizabeth was happy, too, but something was crossing her mind. Gordo asked him to marry her the second she told him she wasn't married to Jeu anymore. He hadn't even asked for an explanation to her statement, which was weird for practical, over-analyzing Gordo. But she loved him either way, and she knew that now.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo whispered in her ear. "I hope my question didn't shock you. It's just that, well, I've been waiting to ask you for a long time. I always knew you were the one for me. Ever since that Ronnie guy cam around-"  
  
"You mean me?"  
  
Elizabeth and David looked up. There was Ronnie Jacobs with Miranda at his side. Elizabeth was shocked at the sight of this.  
  
"Miranda! You're married to RONNIE?" Elizabeth just couldn't wrap her mind around that fact.  
  
Miranda slightly smiled. "Lizzie, I'm sorry about what I said at the mall yesterday. I shouldn't have been so rude."  
  
Elizabeth smiled. She squeezed David's hand and looked into his eyes. "Yea, but I needed to hear it. I love him, too." David leaned over and kissed her on the cheek. Then he added, "You've always been correct in your notions, Miranda."  
  
Miranda smiled and turned to Ronnie. "Could you excuse us hun? Maybe you should call Tammy and see how or little Rosa is doing." She turned to her friends. "Rosa's our one-year-old."  
  
Ronnie kissed his wife on the cheek, said, "I'll be right back sweetness," and headed towards the DJ with his cell phone.  
  
Miranda took her seat next to Elizabeth. She smiled. "You guys make the most adorable couple." She looked down. "And you always have." Her smile sank.  
  
Elizabeth became concerned. "Are you okay Miranda?"  
  
Miranda looked up, tears starting to form in her eyes. "It's just that when high school started, you guys were really different. You came back from Rome and I came back from Mexico, and things had changed. You two starting dating, Kate was acting friendly towards us again, and Lizzie was a popstar. I felt like I had missed something totally important."  
  
David leaned over and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. Elizabeth said, "Oh my gosh Miranda! I never realized we hurt you." Then she laughed. "Remember that time when Miss Ungermeyer accidentally locked us in the library and we missed, like, six classes." She looked around at her friends' confused glances. "We looked at old yearbooks and spent the whole time singing my songs and calling Isabella over in Fiji." David and Miranda were still confused. "We had a great time!" Elizabeth summed up.  
  
David rubbed Elizabeth's shoulder. "It was fun, wasn't it?"  
  
"Until Miss Ungermeyer got us unlocked and practically threw us out of school for not calling the main office to tell us where we were," Miranda added with a laugh. She looked at her best friends carefully. "I had the time of my life."  
  
Suddenly of familiar piano tune drifted into the night air, wrapping around the three of them like wire. Elizabeth smiled and squeezed David's hand again as she heard, "*Have you ever seen such a beautiful night?*"  
  
David stood and held out his hand to Elizabeth. "Care to dance beautiful?" His smile was strong.  
  
"*I could almost kiss the stars for shining so bright.*"  
  
Elizabeth stood up, taking his hand, staring deep into his eyes. "I would love to."  
  
"*When I see you smiling I go, 'Oh, oh, oh.'*"  
  
The two began to dance slowly. It reminded them of the first time they danced when Ethan had turned her down. Elizabeth peered over at him. He was dancing with Lucy, Erin, and Kate all at the same time. It looked so sweet.  
  
"*I would never want to miss this.*"  
  
David kissed her cheek. She blushed hopelessly.  
  
"*In my heart, I know what this is.*"  
  
Elizabeth smiled at the man of her dreams. She began to sing.  
  
"*This is what dreams are made of.*"  
  
Miranda began to dance with Ronnie. She looked over happily at her two best friends, glad that they had reconciled and were dancing.  
  
"*This is what dreams are made of.*"  
  
Everyone stopped and stared at Elizabeth and David. They were BOTH singing now. David was Paolo and she was Isabella.  
  
"*I've got somewhere I belong. I've got somebody to love.*"  
  
Miranda watched Elizabeth and David dance close, seeing Lizzie McGuire and Gordo again for the first time in a long time.  
  
"*This is what dreams are made of.*"  
  
Everyone stood and watched them dance. It then became 100% clear to everyone, including Lizzie and Gordo that this was the way things were supposed to be.  
  
  
  
Hey everyone!!! I really like this chapter, don't you? I just got back from seeing the Lizzie McGuire Movie for the second time. I'm still a little disappointed with the ending, but it was better the second time for some reason, like I paid more attention to it or something. I totally listen to "What Dreams are Made Of" like every second of the day, so I memorized all the words to that and "Why Not" and other stuff and the movie soundtrack.  
  
Anyway, keep the reviews coming. I have only one more chapter after this. =( But the last one will be really cool . . . and surprising. Hehehe. I'm so evil.  
  
Keep it Devilly (oops!) I mean "Heavenly,"  
  
(* Goddess4LiFe 


	10. What Dreams are Made Of

Chapter Ten: What Dreams are Made Of  
  
Lizzie woke abruptly. Her eyes opened quickly and her ears met the roar of an airplane. She sat up frantically, weary eyes looking around. Her heart was pounding and sweat was pouring down her beet red face. Something just didn't feel right. But as she searched in her brain for anything useful, she realized something.  
  
It was all a dream.  
  
She stood up, shocked. It had all seemed so real. But it had been a dream. Well, more like a nightmare except for the ending. She was on a plane home from Rome, that's all. Just last night, she had kissed Gordo on the rooftop of their hotel.  
  
Gordo.  
  
Lizzie looked around for him. Ethan was sleeping a few rows behind her beside Kate who was reading a magazine. Miss Ungermeyer was chatting on her cellphone. Lizzie heard the name "Sergei" escape her lips.  
  
"Lizzie!"  
  
Lizzie turned. Coming from the bathroom was Gordo. She smiled at him. He smiled back. It was good old Gordo, her good friend, her best friend. That's all he was, right?  
  
Gordo approached her. "You sleep well?"  
  
The two sat back down in their seats. Lizzie sighed. "I had a pretty unique dream." She looked at Gordo. "You wanna hear about it?"  
  
"Sure," he answered, giving her an understanding smile.  
  
So Lizzie told him about the dream as they flew across the Atlantic. She went into great detail; it was almost as if she was reading it to him from a book. As she approached the part about the mall, Gordo's eyes widened and his heart soared. He knew if that ever did happen, he would still love her. He loved her now. He had to tell her.  
  
When the ending finally rolled around, and Lizzie was out of breath, Gordo felt as if his head was spinning. There was a long silence, and then he looked Lizzie directly in the eyes. Both of their hearts skipped a beat and they both felt something totally foreign to them.  
  
It was love.  
  
"Lizzie," Gordo whispered, inching closer towards her. "I never want to lose you as a friend. But I want to be more than your friend."  
  
Lizzie smiled. "Same here."  
  
Gordo got even closer, feeling her breathe slowly. "I love you, Lizzie McGuire."  
  
She felt a tear roll down her cheek. "I love you, too, Gordo."  
  
And then their lips touched as they shared a wonderful moment. They kissed softly but heartfelt as the plane soared over the New Jersey coast. As they began to pull away, they didn't. It was what they both had been waiting for.  
  
And right there and then they knew: This was what dreams are made of. 


End file.
